Trapped
by Tato Potato
Summary: Someone from Ethan's past returns to Holby seeking revenge after he reported her to the police. He is taken hostage and attacked. Will Cal find his brother in time before it's too late? Contains scenes of violence so reader discretion is advised
1. Chapter 1

He was laid on the cold, bare concrete floor, his eyes close tightly shut. His hand and feet were bound with thin strips of fabric. The room was grey, damp and smelt awful but he wasn't aware of this as he was still unconscious. It was silent apart from a pipe in the corner which was dripping.

He had been working in the ED when he decided to take his break. He had been working non-stop since his shift began earlier that evening. He strolled into the staff room and began making himself a cup of tea and something to eat when he hear the gentle clicking of a pair of high heeled shoes approaching. The wearer sounded like they were looking for someone, a repetitive meaning that meant business. The door creaked open and as he turned around, he was greeted by a familiar face. He dropped his mug on the floor, it shattered into millions of pieces. His face turned to that of horror.

'Hello Doctor' the voice spoke slyly. A shiver ran down his spine. It couldn't be, she had left. 'I take it my attempt to kill you failed' she smiled. 'I guess I should do a better job this time' she muttered before gesturing towards him.

Two large guys in suits came over and dragged him outside. He couldn't scream because they had stuffed a large piece of cloth in his mouth. He tried to fight them but he couldn't they were too strong. She threw him into the back of a van, after whacking him over the head with a bat. He couldn't fight the feeling of exhaustion which washed over him. His eyes flickered shut as they tossed him like a rag doll into the van.

Meanwhile back inside the hospital someone had noticed his disappearance. 'Has anyone seen Doctor Hardy?' Cal asked as he roamed the corridors.

Ethan had been treating a patient with his brother but Cal needed to check the results with Ethan before he could continue to treat his patient but now he couldn't find his brother. At first he wasn't worried but it had been quite a while now and Ethan never normally disappeared. It was a large hospital and it was easy for a doctor to get tied up with other patients but it wouldn't take him this long to try and work out where his brother was and no one else to have seen him.

Ethan was in the back of the van as they pulled up. He was coming around, slowly. The first thing he was met with as his eyes opened was agony and darkness. He tried to lift his head but it hurt so much that he was rendered unable to move. His glasses had been broken but he could still see some blurry shapes. A light fell on his face, he squinted as his eyes tried to adjust. She walked over to him, 'You thought I was going to make this quick, well unfortunately for you, I'm going to make this as painful as possible for you, after all you should never have gone to the police you foolish man' she whispered in his ear.

One of the men who had wrestled him before came into the room and began kicking and beating him, not taking any mercy on him despite the blood curdling screams that came from his mouth. After about 5 minutes Ethan was unconscious again, but the beating continued for a while longer. 'Help me' he whimpered as his eyes clamped shut. He woke up after about half an hour. His head pounding with yet another headache. His left arm felt numb, a tingling sensation in his fingers. He looked down at the blurry shape which resembled that of his arm. It was twisted at an awkward angle, a sharp shard of bone sticking out of it. He felt sick as he saw his limb in a mangled mess. He tried to move it but an agonizing pain rushed through it.

'OW!" he shouted as he tried to move again. He bit his lip hard to try and hold back the tears which were starting to fill his eyes. He thought of his brother. The one person who would be able to help him. How he would miss Cal. He knew he would probably never see his brother again. Would anyone ever find him?


	2. Chapter 2

As if reading his thoughts the door opened again 'B-Bonnie?' Ethan stammered as he lifted his head.

'So you do remember me then, I was hoping you would' she spoke, a sick smile forming on her lips.

'Please, let me go. Please I'm sorry' Ethan pleaded. It was no use as the door swung open, and the man wandered in. Ethan recoiled, curling up into a tight ball bracing himself for the inevitable beating that was about to follow. He couldn't cover his head because of his bound hands so he tried to tuck his chin into his chest in an attempt to stop the man from hitting it again and causing any more serious damage. Tears began to run down his cheeks as more bruises began to form on his shaking body. Every blow causing him to cry out in pain.

He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to cope with this. Time seemed to pass slowly, he felt like he had only been here for fifteen minutes but according to Bonnie it had been 3 hours. Surely Cal would be looking for him.

'Can I have everyone's attention please?' Cal shouted as he climbed onto a chair. All of the doctors and nurses gathered around.

'Listen. I know it is probably nothing but we are missing a doctor. Has anyone seen Doctor Hardy, he has been gone for nearly 3 hours and he isn't answering his phone. I checked and he hasn't gone home. If anyone sees him can you please call me and let me know, I'm really worried about him' Cal explained.

Lofty and Max came over to him with Robyn in tow. 'I'm sorry Cal, I haven't seen him but our shifts finish in half an hour maybe we can get a team together to try and find him?' Max suggested. Cal nodded.

'My shift finished an hour ago but I keep thinking he might be here, but his shift was meant to end at the same time as mine' Cal told them.

'We'll find him, don't worry' Lofty assured him. Cal smiled weakly. He was really beginning to worry about Ethan. Sometimes when he was stuck working and wouldn't leave his shift on time he would either text or leave a note in his locker.

Cal ran into the staff room to take a look. As soon as he opened the door he saw the broken mug. It was Ethan's favourite mug with a picture of the pair at the beach together, enjoying themselves. The shattered remains of the cup brought a feeling of dread to Cal. Ethan would never have left a broken glass on the floor where someone might step on it or have to pick it up. He had to find his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Ethan had woken up after yet another beating. He leant up against a damp wall, his knees drawn to his chest and his arm resting on his lap. He was trying to analyse his injuries, anything to get him to think about something other than the inevitably impending beating he was about to receive.

He desperately wished he could see his brother one last time, to tell him how much he cared and to tell him that he loved him. Ethan took a deep breath, his chest aching from the many broken ribs he had sustained. A lone tear snaked down his cheek as the door swung open with a crash. He drew his knees closer to his chest and cowered. A wooden stick was whacked against his back leaving large red welts in its wake.

A loud shout came from outside the room, before the door was thrown open. A group of people stormed in, grabbing the man who was beating the living daylights out of Ethan and handcuffed him. Ethan wasn't aware of what was going on. The last thing he remember was a young policeman telling him that everything was going to be okay, as the icy fingers of unconsciousness gripped him.

At the ED, Cal was about to go and find Mrs Beauchamp when the sounds of an ambulance sounded from outside the entrance. As the only doctor around Cal had to go. He jogged over as they began unloading the patient. He could have sworn that he knew the person who was lying on the bed covered in blood and bruises. He stopped for a moment taking it all in.

'Eth?' He asked as he ran alongside the trolley as they took him inside. Ethan was still unconscious, but Cal continued to talk to him, trying to make sure he was alright. It had been 8 hours since Ethan had disappeared although it hadn't been that long, with the injuries he had sustained, Ethan wouldn't have survived any more beatings.

A hand reached out grabbing Cal's wrist, it was a strong grip that seemed to grow stronger. Ethan sat bolt upright on the moving bed, an ear piercing yell coming from his lips. He was trembling, his eyes darting around nervously, he could only see blurry shapes and he was scared.

'Ethan, calm down, it's me, I'm here, and you're safe' Cal soothed as he lay him back down. Ethan couldn't see who the voice belonged to. He could recognise the voice but he was not sure who it was. His glasses had been destroyed and his vision was compromised by the head injury he had sustained. He began to feel strange as he drifted unconscious. He felt a hand slip into his and he tried to hang on to it, but it was no use.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal tried to rouse his brother but nothing was working. He set to work trying to help him instead. 'Right, I need a full set of bloods, U's and E's, LFTs, Clotting, Group and save, and I'd like two litres of saline. I want a suture kit on standby, head, chest, spine and arm x-rays alongside a head CT. Can someone get Mrs Beauchamp in here too please' Cal ordered.

He set to work analysing his brother's numerous injuries. He lifted the arm out of the fracture pack and began gently moving his wrist. The monitors registered an increase in Ethan's heart rate suggesting that it was causing him some pain. Cal nestled it back into the fracture pack before moving on to the numerous cuts and bruises that decorated his brother's back and chest. He tore the stethoscope from his neck and placed it in his ears he rub the other end trying to warm it so it wasn't too cold for Ethan.

'I'm just going to listen to your chest Nibbles, don't worry though I'm not going to leave you' he whispered. Despite Ethan not being able to hear him he still kept talking to him because he didn't want him to be scared.

'C-Cal?' Ethan stammered, his eyes flickering open trying to adjust to the bright lights. Lofty placed his glasses on his face.

'We found the spare pair in your locker, we thought it might make you feel less scared and vulnerable if you could see' Lofty whispered.

'S-scared' Ethan whimpered his eyes filling with tears. '

I know buddy, you're safe now, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again' Cal soothed as he ran his hands down the side of his brother's chest. Ethan howled in pain. He grabbed at Cal's arm.

'P-Please stop…. Hurts' he stuttered, biting his already split lip.

'Sorry Ethan, it's alright I won't touch it again' Cal assured him. Suddenly one of the monitors burst into life.

'Hurts' Ethan groaned as he writhed on the bed.

'His sats have dropped, heart rate increased' Lofty stated as he read the monitors.

'T-T-Tension Pneu-Pneu-Pneumo-thorax?' Ethan stammered.

'Probably, don't worry though I have got this' Cal whispered. Connie stormed in.

'Doctor Knight fill me in' she ordered as she pulled on some gloves.

'Right, Ethan has been brutally beaten up several times over the past few hours, it appears he has broken some ribs and he has a pneumothorax' Cal told her.

'Right fetch me some gowns, drapes and gloves now' she ordered a nurse whilst she pushed Cal away. 'You can't treat him anymore. You just leave this to us.' She instructed. Cal nodded before turning to leave.

'C-Cal!' Ethan groaned reaching his hand out shakily for his brother. Cal rushed over and sat beside his brother on a stool. He took his brother's hand in his and held it tightly.

'I'm here, you're going to be fine, Mrs Beauchamp is going to sort you out' Cal assured him. Cal rolled his brother onto his side carefully. He grabbed an oxygen mask and pressed it onto his face.

'Just stay calm and breathe for me' he whispered. Connie pulled on the gown before laying the drapes over the young doctor.

'Okay Ethan, this might be a bit uncomfortable but we are going to give you some local anaesthetic and some morphine to try and make it a bit more comfortable. If you need me to stop please say but we'll try and do this quickly' Connie informed him. Ethan nodded his head weakly. Cal put a pillow under Ethan's injured arm so it wasn't at risk of being injured further.

'Just take a deep breath for me please' Connie instructed as she began injecting the anaesthetic. Ethan whimpered at the needle pierced his chest. Connie picked up the scalpel dragging it firmly across his chest, causing him to yelp in pain.

'Alright now Ethan, can you take another deep breath, this might be uncomfortable but you are doing really well' Connie told him.

'You are doing really well nibbles, it's almost over' Cal murmured as he drew in the breath and let out a yell as Connie pushed her fingers into his chest.

'Clamp please Lofty' Connie ordered. She began threading the tube into place and instructed Ethan to cough. The drain bubbled to life, leaving Lofty to suture it in place.

'Now let's get you to x-ray' Cal whispered as he stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan still held his hand tightly as they wheeled him into the lift. 'I'm sorry' Ethan whispered.

'It wasn't your fault and when I find out who did this to you, I will make them wish they were never born. Who was it?' Cal asked.

'F-Femme F-Fatale' Ethan whispered. Cal gave him a quizzical look.

'B-Bonnie, D-Drugs' Ethan elaborated. Realisation slapped Cal in the face. Cal held Ethan's hand as they did the x-rays. Ethan was unable to hold back the flood of emotions which hit him. They took him back down stairs and let him rest whilst they waited for the extensive set of results. Connie came into the room to see the pair. Ethan was half asleep on the bed, clutching desperately to his brother's arm, scared to sleep in case he was plagued with nightmares of the ordeal he had just faced.

'Doctors Hardy and Knight, I have the results' Connie told them as she put the tablet down on the table. 'You can have a look at the x-rays but there is quite a lot of injuries. Over all you have 5 broken ribs, a displaced fracture of the ulna and radius, your elbow and shoulder are dislocated. Your skull has been fractured, you have a severe concussion as a result of the extensive head injury, two slipped disks in your back and a cracked vertebrae. You will need stitches, in your head and lip, and top it all off you will have two black eyes and a sore back for quite a while' Connie explained.

Cal couldn't believe how seriously injured his brother was. He couldn't comprehend how his brother had managed with such injuries and minimal pain relief. Even Cal had to admit, he would never be able to deal with that kind of pain. As if reading his mind Connie stepped forward,

'You need pain relief, and I know you aren't keen on needles but you need to accept some pain relief' she told him. Ethan nodded his head.

'Cal, can you please administer five of morphine' Connie told him. Cal grabbed a tray of equipment and a screen.

'Okay nibbles, I'm going to do this gently, but I need you to look away. I promise I won't hurt you' Cal whispered as he tightened the tourniquet around his arm. He steadily inserted the needle into his brother's arm before injecting him with some morphine. Ethan flinched and whimpered as the needle pierced the skin. It was at that moment that Ethan realised that tonight was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie returned a moment later with a few more members of the ED. Jacob came swaggering over and smiled at the young doctor. 'How's it going Ethan?' he asked with a smile.

'Been better but I'm fine' Ethan replied, his voice weak and croaking.

We're going to get your head stitched and then we'll sort out your arm, elbow and shoulder' Jacob told him. The rest of the staff waited outside the doors of resus, anxiously waiting for their turn to see him. 'Mrs Bow-Champ, can you get the Entonox whilst I sort out this head wound' Jacob asked.

Cal took Ethan's hands whilst Jacob pulled on some gloves and began examining the wound. He grabbed a light and shone it over the injury so he could see. Ethan winced as Jacob began brushing his hair from the wound.

'Okay, I'm just going to inject the anaesthetic now, just stay nice and still for me' Jacob murmured as he injected the medicine into Ethan's head. Cal tightened his grip on his brother as he screwed his eyes shut tightly, grimacing as the needle was pushed into his head. A few minutes later the wound had been stitched and Ethan was relaxing on the bed trying to fight the feeling of tiredness which washed over him.

'Okay Ethan, because you are getting so tired and you are already in enough discomfort you have an option, we can proceed to treat your arm, elbow and shoulder with just morphine or Entonox or we can mildly sedate you, it's your choice' Connie explained.

Ethan looked over at Cal, unsure of what to choose. 'Eth, I promise I am staying with you whatever happens but I think you should take the sedation because this is going to be uncomfortable, although I am sure if you choose to stay awake, you will still be brave enough to face this' Cal told his brother.

'I'm scared, I don't want to sleep' Ethan whimpered.

'I know mate, but I won't leave you and I won't let anyone hurt you' Cal assured him.

Ethan shook his head. 'I can't, I just can't. I'm too scared please don't make me sleep' he begged.

Cal pulled him into a hug. He had never seen his brother so scared, or vulnerable, it made him feel scared. 'I won't make you do anything, you choose, whatever you choose I will be here with you' Cal assured his little brother.

'Please don't use the sedation, I can manage' Ethan spoke, his voice a whisper.

'Alright then, I've got some morphine for you and some Entonox' Connie told him. Ethan nodded. Jacob injected the morphine into the young doctor's arm whilst Cal took his position behind his brother, wrapping his arms around his brother, holding him still in the bed. Jacob lifted Ethan's arm out of the fracture pack. Connie held his forearm whilst they pulled his lower arm.

Due to the number of issues with his arm they would have to do it in three stages. 'Take a nice deep breath of the Entonox for me' Cal whispered. As Ethan took a breath, Jacob pulled on his arm sharply. Ethan yelled in pain. Cal pinned him onto the bed, trying to calm him down.

'Calm down mate, you are doing really well' He soothed. A clicking sound echoed around the room. Ethan flopped onto the pillows breathing heavily.

'Ethan you just take a break for two minutes before we sort out your elbow. You are being incredibly brave' Connie admitted.

'I'm in awe of you Ethan, I would never manage with the amount of pain you are in' Cal whispered as he loosened his grip on his brother.

'Right let's go' Ethan said, adjusting his position on the bed. Cal pulled him back onto the bed, holding him still as Jacob lifted his arm again. This time all Jacob did was rotate Ethan's arm to the side and the elbow clicked smoothly into place with Ethan hardly crying out as much as he had for his arm.

'That wasn't too bad' Cal commented as he relaxed his hold. Ethan's eyes were fluttering as he began to feel tired.

'Can we keep going, I don't need to rest, just get this done now, I need to sleep' Ethan told Connie as he sat up.

'If you're sure' Jacob said as he lifted the arm. Cal held is brother still, holding his other hand in his. Ethan tensed, preparing himself for yet more pain. He gripped Cal's hand tightly whilst Jacob began moving Ethan's shoulder. He rotated it slowly at first before tugging on it sharply putting it back into place. Ethan let out a breath of relief, the morphine he had been given previously had started to take effect and combined with the tiredness he couldn't feel as much pain as he would usually feel in this situation. Cal relaxed his grip whilst Jacob plastered Ethan's arm and put it into a sling.

'You get some sleep now mate, I'm just going to tell everyone how you are doing, and tell them to come back tomorrow to see you' Cal told him.

'No, let them come in now, sleep can wait' Ethan told him belligerently. He didn't want to sleep anyway so any excuse he was willing to take. Cal knew better than to argue with his brother, so he invited everyone in to see him.

'He's very tired and in quite a bit of pain so we will keep this brief. He has several serious injuries, and will be taking it easy for a while but for now, he is going to rest. The police will be coming back tomorrow to interview him' Connie told them. Everyone gathered around Ethan who was sitting up on the bed smiling modestly.

'You are incredible' everyone told him. No one could believe how brave he had been and how much he had coped. They asked all sorts of questions which Ethan did his best to answer but in the end he started nodding off. Cal indicated that it was best if they left whilst Cal tried to help Ethan who was still really scared to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The room began to empty. 'Listen nibbles, we are going to take it easy but you need to sleep. What we are going to do is get you to sleep for fifteen minutes, then I'll wake you up, and we can see how it goes, I won't let anyone do anything. Lofty is going to stay here whilst I go and fetch some provisions for us, don't worry I'll be back in two minutes' Cal assured him.

Cal returned moments later with some drinks and some more blankets for Ethan. He wrapped the blankets around his brother before dimming the lights, Ethan refused for the lights to be completely off because he was still too scared. Cal held his hand as he eventually succumbed to the sleep. Fifteen minutes passed and Cal woke Ethan.

As Ethan sat up, opening his eyes, his colour drained of colour. He lurched forward. Thankfully Cal reacted quickly and held a bowl in front of him as his brother threw up. 'It's alright nibbles, you are going to be alright' Cal soothed as he stroked his back. Ethan settled back onto the bed.

'I'm going to let you sleep now for a bit longer, don't worry I'm staying here and I will wake you up after half an hour' Cal told him. Ethan snuggled up under the duvet. His eyes slowly drooping shut.

A short while later and the room was filled with screams. Ethan was thrashing about on the bed, sobbing, screaming, crying and yelling as his sleep was plagued with nightmares. Cal jumped up and rushed over. He grabbed his brother and held him down.

'Ethan calm down, you're safe, don't worry' Cal soothed. Ethan woke up breathing heavily and grabbed his brother.

'Sorry' he whimpered as he slowly calmed down. Cal cradled his brother and helped him settle down in the bed. He laid next to him holding his brother in his arms as Ethan explained what had happened, the police had been shown in to the room and were asking questions. Ethan finally got to sleep and Cal slept beside him, his arms wrapped protectively around his brother.

In the coming weeks Ethan would be discharged from hospital, both he and Cal were permitted to take some time off so that Ethan could recover with the support he needed from his brother. The news came that Bonnie had been charged with attempted murder alongside the two bullies who had beaten and attacked him. Ethan was relieved but was still a long way from returning to normal. Thankfully he had his brother by his side.


End file.
